Navarre/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Navarre. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Please let me do this." *"We can still find a way." *"All right! I'm heading out!" *"Are you sure you've done this before?" *"Now that was satisfying." *"How dare you try to best me?" *"You did well...considering." *"I do miss looking my opponents in the eye..." *"This is almost TOO easy." *"Go, Prince Marth! We'll need you ready for the next fight." *"Caeda--go! We'll be fine here without you." *"You can do better than that." *"What shall I do, Caeda? Now that you don't need my protection..." *"Amazing feats like that are why I fight in your name, Prince Marth." *"Seeing such power from you was... unexpected." *"What strength, Cordelia! I'd love to face you in battle, if only my code allowed it." *"Don't overdo it now, Princess." *"To strike the way you do, with such recklessness... You are simply terrifying!" *"Your natural skill is on full display." *"Yes, well...it's pretty standard for me." *"Well, if you ever do meet one, please send them my way." *"And as long as you follow that road, Prince Marth, I'll be by your side." *"Indeed. Though you and I are very different." *"Unless you wish to master the art of killing, I'd look to others." *"Compassion has no place on the battlefield." *"Excellent question. Perhaps this is something Chrom and I should assess..." *"I don't mind receiving a compliment from you, but let's not dwell on it." *"Can I keep you company?" *"So you're still at it?" *"I'll take whichever one's biggest." *"Oh, it's you." *"Curiosity got the best of me." *"I'll be there soon. Try not to die." *"Caeda? You've gotten quite capable in battle." *"Prince Marth, I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused." *"Tiki, your power is almost...inhuman!" *"Lucina, I am in your debt." *"Celica?! Was it truly you who saved me?" *"Camilla, you have my thanks...for now." *"As expected, you came through in a pinch." *"A mere coincidence, Caeda. It won't happen again." *"Perhaps, Prince Marth. Though you would still be my top priority." *"You shouldn't be so foolish. Next time I may not come to your aid." *"Perhaps it would be better if we each stick to our strengths." *"I know that relying on others is a sure way to find yourself dead." *"That won't be necessary, Camilla." *"It was nothing. I appreciated the challenge." *"I'd be happy to take over, should the enemy prove...troublesome." *"I must not get complacent." *"I earned this." *"What do you want?" *"You have 10 seconds to make your retreat. Starting...now!" *"Don't make me raise my sword to you, Caeda. Forfeit at once!" *"If you stand in my way, Prince Marth, I won't hesitate to cut you down." *"You're doomed without your dragon form to protect you!" *"Trembling with excitement, are we? I'll soon put an end to that." *"Do you really think you can stop me, Anna?" *"Ah. There you are, Leo. Soon my sword will be slicing through your magic." *"We'll see if you stand a chance against my blade!" *"If you're strong enough to challenge me, then I suppose I must indulge you." *"I have no patience for banter, Caeda. Let's get to the fighting." *"Be careful, Prince Marth. I'd hate for you to lose your life to someone like me." *"If you insist on fighting, I won't argue. Come at me, Tiki!" *"It's a lovely dream, Rowan, but you'll need more than bravado to beat me." *"I'll fight you if I must, Anna. But can we curtail the useless chatter?" *"Magic is just like a housefly. It's a nuisance that must be destroyed." *"If I were you, I'd leave before I take my final blow." *"Now would be the time to retreat, Caeda." *"Are you ready to surrender, Prince Marth?" *"Do you see now, Tiki? Not even a dragon can outslay a sword." *"It's clear you've been training, Frederick." *"Well, Lyn... I won." *"I'd do a little more training if I were you, Dark Swordsman." *"Give me another order." Category:Quotes